Attack on Earth-1
by connorsmcaliley
Summary: Thanos attacks the real world with Outriders and the Black Order, and is stopped by Avengers and 2 real world heroes, one of whom is Tony Stark's daughter.
1. Dream Revelation

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Marvel or any of its characters, this is just a story written for a friend.

"Wow, I'm so glad I waited for this movie!" Connor and Katelyn had just walked out of a showing of _Ant-Man and the Wasp_.

"That was about as good as _Infinity War_!"

Katelyn walked beside him, laughing.

"What did I tell you? It's worth the wait!"

They both walked along, chatting animatedly, until they got to the end of the road that went to the theater. When they got there, they said their goodbyes and got ready to head on home.

Connor had noticed a new glowing shape on Katelyn's shirt, but hadn't thought to ask her about it.

That night, Connor's dreams were quite troubled. He dreamt of Thanos, the Mad Titan attacking the real world. In the dream, Katelyn had a suit of robotic armor she said she'd gotten from her father, Tony. The armor shot beams from the hands and chest, and the chest reactor's shape matched the shape Connor had noticed in the theater that day. They both fought as hard as they could, but the Mad Titan overpowered them and viciously attacked Katelyn, and then Connor woke up.

"NOOO!" Connor screamed as he woke up. He reached for his phone on the nightstand next to him. He frantically rushed to call Katelyn, and after a few mistakes, finally managed to tap her contact. He didn't realize he was holding his breath until he let it out when she picked up.

"Connor?"

"Okay. You're still here."

" What do you mean?"

"I had a pretty real nightmare."

" What happened?"

Connor told her everything he'd seen in his dream, from the Mad Titan's attack to her death, to the robotic suit of armor.

Katelyn was silent on the other end for a few seconds.

" Katelyn, you still there?"

" Yeah, I'm still here. I guess I should tell you my father's name: Tony. I have the same last name as him."

"So your father, Tony Stark,..."

" Yeah, he made me this reactor and said it had a suit inside of it."

" Wow. So you're telling me your dad was _the_ Iron Man."

" Yeah, he was."

Connor didn't get another wink of sleep that night.


	2. News Isn't Always Wrong

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Marvel or any of its characters, this is just a story written for a friend.

A few weeks later, Connor saw a disturbing news report:

LARGE, CIRCULAR OBJECT DISCOVERED BY NASA ON CRASH COURSE WITH EARTH

The most unsettling part was the included image. A ring-shaped spaceship, with what looked suspiciously like a floating throne on it.

"Hey Katelyn, did you see the news reports?"

" Yeah, what was that thing?"

" The Mad Titan's warship. It holds a planet's worth of soldiers."

"No way."

"Yeah. I'd know it anywhere."

The next day, school had been called off. They said it was temporary, just so the people could see the object in the news reports as it got close to Earth. Connor and Katelyn knew there was more to the story, that the cancellation was probably closer to permanent. They both worried that the ship would land sooner rather than later, and they spent more and more time practicing with their weapons. Katelyn mastered her suit and its nanotech and the improved AI, and Connor got his body infused with tachyons and vibranium, giving him near invulnerability and a liquid metal form. Even with this power, Connor was worried for himself and for Katelyn.

 _What if it isn't enough? What if only one of us dies?_ These thoughts swirled in Connor's head every night, and only dissipated the day the giant carrier wedges fell in the pine field.


	3. First Encounter

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Marvel or any of its characters, this is just a story written for a friend.

Connor and Katelyn had been spending a few days at Connor's grandma's house, to celebrate their summer break. They'd walked the route to the river and skirted the pine field many times, but on the fourth day, they heard a sound like a crash: tree trunks snapping, then a close _boom_ , like a sonic boom from a jet. Being curious, they went to investigate, readying their weapons.

As they got closer, Connor thought he hearda familiar growl. It sounded high, feral, but also strangely... _alien._ It unsettled him, made him anxious to leave.

When they got in sight of the object, Connor stopped and looked up in horror.

"Oh no."

"What's wrong, Connor?"

"That ship, it's a troop carrier. I _knew_ those growls sounded familiar! This is bad."

"How so?'

"They should be full of Outriders, these weird 4-armed aliens. They're almost empty now. The Outriders have been unleashed, which means-"

His next sentence was cut off by a cold female voice behind them.

"Yes, we are here. Your pitiful planet is done for."

Proxima Midnight and her brother, Cull Obsidian, stepped out of the shadows of the treeline.

"The Outriders have been released. The military of this planet cannot hope to take care of them. Soon, Thanos and the rest of our brothers will arrive. Then, we'll kill exactly half of you puny humans."

"Not if we have something to say on the issue!"

From that point, it was nothing but chaos in that pine field. Katelyn kept Cull Obsidian busy by flying around him and hitting him with nanotech beams and enhanced punches and kicks. Meanwhile, Connor used his liquid tachyonic metal body to put up a fierce fight against Proxima. During the fight, he discovered he could teleport. Katelyn was the first to finish her opponent, spearing him with her nanotech blades. He died and was instantly taken through a brilliant blue portal. Katelyn rushed to help Connor, but he knocked Proxima up, then skewered her as she fell to the ground. She was taken through the same type of portal as her brother as she fell to the ground.

"Well, that could have been a lot worse, right, Connor?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"What's wrong?"

"I just can't help thinking it was too easy. They seemed a lot weaker than they looked in the movie."

"They're not on their home turf. That may have been it."

"Yeah, you're probably right. There is still the matter of Thanos, though..."

That night, the Avengers planned their defense of Earth-1. They'd split into teams. One team covered the Outriders, the other was focused on the Black Order. The focus: Keep them away from Thanos.


	4. Forge the Sword

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Marvel or any of its characters, this is just a story written for a friend.

As they were walking back to the house, Connor stopped suddenly. He stared around, looking for the source of his bad feeling.

"What is it?"

"I've got a bad feeling about this. Something bad's about to happen."

Sure enough, before they could say anything else, another brilliant blue portal opened in the field ahead of them. Out stepped Thanos and the remaining members of the Black Order. The Mad Titan was equipped with only his legendary Infinity Gauntlet, and Corvus Glaive and Supergiant each had their own weapons. Before Connor and Katelyn had much of a chance to react, another portal, this one a brilliant white, opened up in front of the Black Order. This one spat out Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, and Scott Summers, the Cyclops. They attacked the Black Order members, drawing them into a nearby field to fight. Meanwhile, Thanos saw the two new heroes, and stood taunting them for a few seconds. Connor turned to Katelyn and said just 2 simple words:

"Suit up."

Katelyn pressed her hand to the shape on her chest, and a red-and-gold suit of armor appeared to flow over her, shaping itself to her will. Connor crossed his hands, turning his arms into glowing blades.

"Katelyn, you go high. I'll go low."

"Copy that."

The Mad Titan readied his legendary gauntlet, and began to fight ferociously. He attempted to use all six stones off the bat to attack both heroes with a Titan Beam, but Connor discovered a new power: telekinesis. Just before the beam hit Katelyn, who hadn't been able to turn around in time, Connor accidentally used a telekinetic shield to protect both her and himself from the beam. Connor looked up at Katelyn to see if she was alright.

"You OK, Ironheart?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Also, 'Ironheart'?"

"It seemed like an appropriate nickname."

"I like it."

As they said this, they were dodging repeated attacks from the Gauntlet, which shot beams from the Stones as Thanos closed his fist. One of the beams caught Katelyn as she was flying through the air, knocking her to the ground. Remembering his dream, Connor rushed to her side, taking out a duplicate nanotech coin he'd made himself from the one he'd seen in one of his dreams. He used his new power to put the armor back in her chestpiece, and laid the nanotech coin on her shirt. The coin sent out lines of blue, glowing nanotech that repaired the wounds she'd taken from the fall. Once the nanotech receded into the coin, Connor picked it back up and put it back in his pocket. However, by the time Katelyn woke up, Thanos had already snapped his fingers, killing off random people all over the place.

"Connor?"

"What's wrong?"

"I... I need to go check on my family. I need to know they're safe."

"I understand. I'll go check on mine as well. Can you meet me back here in 3 hours? I'll give you the portal back."

"Yeah, I'll do that."

When Katelyn got to her house, she saw it oddly empty. She knew there was something wrong. Her house almost always had someone inside. She knew her family must have died. She got ready to head back to the field herself, but couldn't because she didn't know the way back.

Connor found a very similar sight upon returning home. His house was completely silent, not even his dogs were there. In a rage, he destroyed many of the trees in his backyard.

Steve, Tony, and Summers had been killed off in the snap, right after killing all of the Black Order. Just before they died, Steve and Tony gave each other one final hug before death. Their last words were the same: "I'm sorry."

Connor and Katelyn teleported to a different place. Katelyn was quick to remind Connor that Thanos wasn't here. Connor was silent for a secondbefore replying.

"I know. But if we're gonna beat this SOB, I'm gonna need something powerful. This is the only place something like that can be made."

They walked around the giant structure, looking for the lead dwarf, Eitri.

"He's the best weapon maker in the universe", Connor had said of the dwarven smith. "I saved his family once, and saved his life when Thanos attacked the Forge. He's forged me some of my artifacts, including my Sling Ring."

Finally, they found the dwarf, sleeping near some boxes that once held Uru. Connor leaned in close to the dwarf's ear.

" Knock, knock, Eitri!"

" What is it, boy?"

"I need a sword. The universal blade."

" I'll heat the Forge.


	5. Final Assault

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Marvel or any of its characters, this is just a story written for a friend.

When they arrived back on Earth, Connor and Katelyn saw Thanos waiting for them, with a new gauntlet. He looked at them, almost challenging them without words.

Connor turned to Katelyn, who looked back at him.

"Suit up?"

"Suit up."

They both charged Thanos, readying their weapons. As they charged, a giant phoenix flew directly into Connor's chest. Katelyn turned to him with a questioning look, but Connor assured her it was friendly, it only hurt those it considered enemies. Once it merged with him, Connor could feel immense strength, and saw giant fiery wings out of his peripheral vision.

As they charged, Thanos readied his gauntlet. He taunted them, saying nothing could bring their families back. Connor and Katelyn both screamed at him in response.

"You're right. Nothing can do that. But it damn sure feels good to knock you back into fiction!"

They met him with a vengeance. Connor attacked with quick slashes from his sword and hands, while Katelyn used her suit's hand and chest beams and the nanotech to make blades, snares, and battering rams. The Mad Titan fought like a cornered animal, lashing out with all 6 Infinity Stones, launching beams and shockwaves everywhere. After a few minutes of fierce fighting, Connor looked up to see where Katelyn was and how she was doing. As he looked up, Thanos fired a beam directly at her, knocking her to the ground. Connor looked at the Mad Titan in disbelief.

"You're gonna pay for that!"

Connor rushed to where Katelyn lay on the ground. He pushed the chest reactor, and the suit shrank to a coin-size disk of metal. He laid the disk on Katelyn's shirt, and it sent out glittering blue tendrils of nanotech, healing her from her fall injuries. As she healed, the nanotech shrank back into the metal disk. When it had all been contained in the disk, Connor laid it back on her shirt.

Connor turned to the Mad Titan with fire in his eyes. He moved with blinding speed, flying around the Titan and slashing with his blades. The fighting went on for hours, but at the end of it, Connor began to gain an upper hand. He first blasted Thanos into the air, then used the phoenix's power to slam him back down into the ground. Connor landed ahead of him, and speared him on his sword. Connor looked into the eyes of the dying Titan.

"I told you you'd pay for that, and here you are."

Then Connor threw him into the air and blasted him into the ground one last time. Connor looked into the crater and said, "You have paid for your crimes."

Connor and Katelyn walked back to Connor's grandma's house, where they would begin a new life together in the wake of their families dying.


End file.
